Who Do You Think You Are?
by Wyverna-And-Freya
Summary: Someone has a crush on Summer, but does she feel the same way? {R&R}
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**** By _Wyverna._**

I sit there, staring at her. _Again._ I know I shouldn't, it's wrong in so many ways. I mean, look at me. Dark hair, dark eyes. And she has dark hair and dark eyes. I mean, when you put it like that we seem so alike. And yet, we're not. My hair is brown. There's really no other way to put it, except brown. Plain old boring old_ brown._ Her hair... I could go on for ages about her hair. It's not just brown. Some people say it's black, but I know it's not. When the sun hits it, you know it's brown. But of course, it's not just brown. Sometimes it seems almost golden. It can be chestnut brown, coffee brown, chocolate brown... But you see? I told you I could go on for ages about her hair, and I just did.

For goodness' sakes, I was so engrossed in her hair, that I didn't even realize the bell's gone! I was just sat there, thinking about _hair_. I grab my books, shove them in my bag, and hurry out. Freddy's there waiting for me. He's my best friend, has been for ages. We know all each others' secrets – I know all his, and he knows all mine.

Well. Maybe not _all_ mine. I shake my head, trying to get rid of these unwelcome thoughts. My hair flies everywhere. I look up to see Freddy staring at me in amusement.

"Dude, what's up?" he asks me. I blush, I hate it when people make fun of me, or make me sound stupid. I usually reply with an insult.

"Nothing's up. At least, nothing worse than your hair. Did you forget to put gel in it this morning? It looks like you stuck your finger in an electric socket." I reply, icily. Freddy just grins, as usual. Dammit, he's so annoying when he does that!

"Yeah? Well, at least _I_ wasn't the one spacing out in last lesson." I stare at him.

"Uh, yeah you were! Do you even know what lesson that was?" I answer. I don't need to wait for an answer, I already know it. I turn, and hurry off to our next lesson, which happens to be History. I groan, silently. History. I hate the stupid thing. Who cares what happened years ago? Not me, that's for sure. Y'know what?_Skip it._ That's right, I'm going to skip it. And my current obsession, Miss Perfect Hair, would kill me if she found out. Yup, just my luck, I'm crushing over Summer. Grade-grubbing, gold-star-getting, Class Factotum, teacher's pet, _Summer._ I feel a hand on my shoulder, and spin around.

"Yeah? What is it?" I snap. It's Freddy. He just never knows when to leave well alone. He'd going to get more than he bargained for this time. I spy Marta Hale ahead of us. This could get very interesting...

"Dude, what's wrong with you? You're acting like you've got a major stick up your ass."

"Really?" I raise my voice. "You _really like MARTA HALE?_" Freddy's gone bright red, bless him, he blushes so easily. Maybe it's because he's got quite pale skin, maybe he's just shy. Who knows? Whatever the reason, I'd better not stick around to find out, because Marta's coming over. Fast. "Look, dude, I'll see you around." I rush off to History, hoping Freddy comes along soon, so I can find out exactly what I've caused to happen.

History. Boring as ever. I completely forgot I was planning to skip it. Luckily, or not, we're only five minutes into the lesson. I ask for a hall pass, making up some dumb excuse, and wander off. I end up in the library. Summer's really rubbing off on me. Speaking of Miss Hathaway, here she is. I quickly look away, but she's seen me, and waves me over. I don't know if this is good or bad. I love her, and I love being around her, but I don't know... I have this feeling that I'm going to blurt it out, blurt it all out, and I know she's not going to feel the same way... She only sees me as a friend, I'm sure of it.

"Hi!" Her smile is genuine, she's honestly happy to see me. For some reason, this makes me feel guilty, I'm not sure why. I sit down.

"Heya."

"How are you?" She frowns. "Don't you have History right now?" Man, how does she know this stuff? I know she's Band Manager, but that doesn't mean she has to memorize our schedules, does it?

"I do."

"So? Why aren't you in lesson?"

"I skipped it." I feel her disapproval, and try and defend myself. "Why aren't _you_ in lesson now? Don't you have Math?" Yes, ok, I admit it. I have memorized her schedule. So sue me.

"No. It's a study period." So, when I say 'memorize', I obviously don't mean _completely_ memorized. Like I said before; so sue me. There's a bit of an awkward silence now, neither of us really know what to say._ Oh, screw it._ I'm gonna do it. I'm going to tell her, I'm going to crash 'n' burn. I'm going to ask her out.

"Summer? Do you know the lyrics to... REO Speedwagon's _Can't Fight This Feeling_?" She nods.

"_I can't fight this feeling any longer/And yet I'm still afraid to let it show._"

"_What started out as friendship has grown stronger/I only wish I had the strength to let it flow._"

"Yeah, I know it. So?" She neatly jots something down in her notebook, then looks up at me. "Do you have a point to all this?" I repeat the last few lines, hoping she will understand the significance.

"_What started out as friendship has grown stronger..._" She still doesn't understand, she's still looking forward at me, with that inquiring expression on her face. "Don't you understand? _I can't fight this feeling any longer_, Summer." Realization dawns.

"Oh, you mean..."

"Yes, Summer. I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two By Dolphin 

She smiles at me, tells me not to joke, but when I press my lips to hers, she responds with the same passion…

-0-

"Oi!" She waves a hand in front of my face, "You get more like Spazzy every day…"

Okay, so maybe I didn't tell her, but we can all have our fantasies, right? I grin sheepishly at her, she smiles that smile. The one she only does for the band. Her lips separate ever so slightly, the corners tilted upwards, just so. It's her best smile, other than the one I imagine her saving for me only. Where she is in the throws of passion, but I won't go into too much detail, as it's only imagined.

"He rubs off on me; maybe it's time for someone new?" I give her my cheeky smirk, and she laughs a little. I'm so glad I can make her laugh, especially since she doesn't do it for too many people.

"You'd ditch Spazzy? For anyone? He's your best friend though!" She protests.

We always end up play fighting. It's another aspect of her I find so appealing, on the outside; she's miss preppy, an 'I'm too good for anyone' person. But we know better. She disapproves off me skipping, and I know I shouldn't, but she knows I get restless; I need to be moving almost constantly. I don't have ADD or anything, but I'm not the type to be able to sit down doing nothing all day, in other words, be at school.

My leg starts bouncing, she notices. She always does, bless her, she always has been vigilant. She stretches her arms behind her head, and her shirt ride up. I catch myself looking, and stand up.

"There's only one person I'd ditch him for, but not just anyone. Not my best friend," I smile, "I should get back, or Freddy'll think I fell down the toilet."

"That's a point, he's always with you, where is he?"

"He's not allowed, remember?"

"Oh! Yeah…He'll be missing you," She laughs nervously.

"Not likely, I shouted out that he likes Marta"

Her face fell, maybe she likes Freddy? Oh, what am I going to do now? Keep it cool, keep talking…

"He doesn't really, which is why I did it"

"But he's your best friend, why'd you do it?" A confused Summer, is a sexy look…

"I-I know. That's why I did it. I can get away with it!" I smile, and turn to leave.

-0-

On my way back from the library, I muse over the look that Summer gave me, when I said that Freddy liked Marta. What can I do? She likes Freddy, that much is obvious…

All over to Wyverna now…so sorry for the whole 'sexy' thing, 'Verna reckons it should be rated R, or should I say M!

_We decided to finish this fic, since we're coming back to write on here D _

_Let us know what you think, _

_Peace out _

_Dol (and 'verna!)_


End file.
